Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'Czarodziejka z Desertii' Phillida Alaintibae - Czarodziejka pochodząca z Desertii. Pomimo, że pochodzi z planety na Której królują pustynie, jej moce związane są w dużej mierze z ogniem. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|166px Desertia- Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii, uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, desetów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy a także materiały pozyskieane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. CDN Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Używając swoich magicznych zdolności czarodziejki, Phillida wykorzystuje dwa żywioły - Ogień oraz Wiatr. Władanie żywiołem ognia daje dziewczynie moc destrukcji, zaś wiatru - potęgowania jej. Jako że nastolatka dysponuje dwoma żywiołami - są one do siebie proporcjonalne. Tzn. Nie panuje nad jednym żywiołem całkowicie, a jedno nie jest potężniejsze od drugiego. Jedynie używane razem, dają przerażające efekty, a Phillida rzadko kiedy używa pełnii swoich mocy. Przez większość życia, nastolatka uważała siebie za potwora niosącego zgubę oraz rozpacz. Z tego powodu, nie lubi używać zaklęć przy innych osobach. Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: ' - 16 Maj. *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' Brak *'Pupilki:' Brak *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: ' - Żółty. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka' - Klubowa, R&B. *'Ulubione buty:' - Sandały, koturny. *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' Ciekawostki *Planeta "Desertia" jest ideą Czik, od której Rochi ją adoptowała. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. Arabskiego i oznacza dosłownie "wrażenie". *Nastolatka nie posiada swojej bliźniaczej wróżki pixie. Galeria Phillida ID.jpg Phillida szkic.jpg Phillida szkice.jpg 'NieMiałamIdeiNaFajnyTytuł' Delouise - Szesnastoletnia czarodziejka Pochodząca z Melodii. Jej moce magiczne oparte są głównie na głośności oraz akustyce. CDN Osobowość *Utalentowana ale w cieniu rodziny, przyjaciół. *Cicha. *Szara myszka. *Małomówna. *Introwertyczka *Melancholik *Zamyślona, nieobecna duchem. *Wręcz zasmucona. Wygląd Delouise jest wysoką dziewczyną o sórze barwy mlecznej kawy. Jej włosy mają czekoladowy kolor, zaś oczy są czarne. Brwi dziewczyna ma koloru włosów. Usta Delouise ma bardzo wydatne, uważa je za swój największy atut a makijażem stara się je podkreślać. Relacje 'Rodzina' Seymour 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Pochodzenie Melodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. To rodzinna planeta min.Musy. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea którą widzimy w sezonie 3 oraz w 5 z jednej z narad na Domino jako postać poboczna. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Hoe-Boe -ojciec Musy,oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełena gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa,Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Transformacje 'Charmix' Moce Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: ' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' Brak *'Pupilki:' Brak *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: ' - *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka' - Blues, Jazz. *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' ciekawostki Galeria OCID.jpg OCCharmix.jpg Meta timeline Maj 2018 - Rochi mouscedes ujawnia istnienie Delouise. 'Jeden jedyny rodzynek wśród winxOC' Seymour - ...przyszywany brat Delouise, pochodzi z Melodii. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie zaduże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Delouise 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Biografia Zainteresowania Umiejętnoci Ciekawostki Miejsce pochodzenia Melodia (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. To rodzinna planeta min.Musy. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea którą widzimy w sezonie 3 oraz w 5 z jednej z narad na Domino jako postać poboczna. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Hoe-Boe -ojciec Musy,oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełena gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa,Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. 'Żmija żmijowata' Verone - Czarownica ucząca się w Chmurnej wierzy, największa zmora Astry. Moce dziewczyny opierają się na tworzeniu pułapek, labiryntów oraz zasadzek. Walczy o uwagę. CDN Osobowość *Żądna uwagi. *Bezwzględna. *Uparta - musi postawić na swoim. *Mimo wszystko - jeśli znajdą się przyjaciele, będzie dbać o ich dobro. *Animal friendly. *Zafiksowana na punkcie swoich pasji. *Stanowcza. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' Astra - starsza siostra. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Biografia Zainteresowania Umiejętnoci Moce Ciekawostki *Znamię na czole, ma w wyniku wypadku. Kiedy była mała wraz z Astrą tańczyła, uderzyła nieszczęśliwie o szafkę i rozcięła tym samym czoło. Miejsce pochodzenia Universa - Określana''' "planetą oświeconych"' lub '"planetą nauki"''' - thumb|198px|Widok na Audmerę Położona jest między licznymi gromadami gwiazdozbiorów. Słynie z festiwalu, podczas którego wypuszczane są miliardy lampionów z symbolami znaków zodiaku. Warto podkreślić, że nie wszyscy mieszkańcy posiadają zdolności magiczne, a jeśli już to kilka naraz. Budynki na planecie są wykonane w większości ze szkła i metalu, ulice są dość ruchliwe.thumb|left|122px|Perfelia (z łać.Per - przy) czyli "główna" ulica w stolicy Universy (po lewej stronie dom Astry) Przeważają kolory jasne i wieżowce. Planeta składa się z kilku stref podzielonych na miasta, najważniejszym miastem (taka jakby "stolicą" ) jest Audmera (audi z łacińskiego słuchać) znajduje się tam siedziba władz, na Universie nie ma rodziny królewskiej, panuje republika. Co siedem lat wybierany jest nowy "przedstawiciel" (tak jakby prezydent) planety. Zamieszkuje on wtedy ze swoją rodzina w tzw. "planetarium" czyli największej i najbardziej pokazowej budowli na Universie. Universę wyróżniają tylko dwie pory roku tzw. pora rozkwitu i pora przekwitu (coś jakby wiosna i jesień).thumb|160px|Widok podczas "święta lampionów" Nauka, a zarazem nowy rok rozpoczyna się w porze kwitnięcia, wtedy kwitną najbardziej niezwykłe i najbardziej cenne kwiaty na planecie, zwane "kryształkami niebios"; kwiaty są długie, wyglądem przypominają tulipany, z tą różnicą, że są "wykonane" z niebieskich, różowych, białych lub (rzadziej) fioletowych kryształów. Rok kończy się kiedy kwiaty przekwitają. Oprócz dość dziwnych tradycji, pokazowych świąt i systemu, Universę wyróżnia również własny kalendarz a także własne nazwy miesięcy oraz tygodni. Najbardziej rozpoznawalnymi znakami mieszkańca lub mieszkanki Universy są poziom wiedzy i wysoka emocjonalność. Osoby pochodzące z Universy mają tendencję do wyrażania się w sposób szybki, płynny, czasem niezrozumiały przez bogaty zasób słownictwa i częste używanie terminów naukowych, nie owijają w bawełnę i mówią wprost. Są bardzo przywiązani do swojej tradycji, niezbyt dobrze znoszą zmiany. Na ogół osoby pochodzące z tej planety są pogodne, choć sprawiają wrażenie zimnych i aspołecznych. Bardzo charakterystyczną "zdolnością" mieszkańców i osób pochodzących z Universy jest to, że kiedy wpadną na nowy pomysł lub doznają "olśnienia", przez kilka sekund wokół nich pojawia się poświata w żółtawym kolorze, oraz to, że w nocy lub w jakiejkolwiek ciemności świecą im oczy. Ubierają się dość... ekstrawagancko dla osób "z zewnątrz", w stylizacjach przeważają jasne kolory i niezliczona ilość wzorków. Bardzo mile widziane jest zasłanianie ramion i części ręki aż do łokcia, noszenie takich ubrań na Universie sugeruje wyższy status społeczny. Kobiety na tej planecie albo związują włosy w kucyk, albo je rozpuszczają, nigdy nie ścinają powyżej łopatek, mężczyźni natomiast mają krótkie i zadbane fryzury. Krótkie włosy u kobiet i długie u mężczyzn na Universie odbierane są jako brak szacunku do drugiej osoby. Universanie wielką wagę przywiązują do słowności, honoru i obrony swoich przekonań, nie poddają się po pierwszej porażce. Na Universie, wszystkie imiona są wyjątkowe, nie ma dwóch osób z takim samym imieniem osoby o takich samych nazwiskach są ze sobą spokrewnione, nie ma opcji, by niespokrewnione ze sobą osoby dzieliły to samo nazwisko. Galeria Verone ID.jpg|Będzie reedraw Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija